


Thick Thighs Save Lives

by vinumxvitae



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinumxvitae/pseuds/vinumxvitae
Summary: Posted on tumblr as well. You can only tease Dante for so long before he has to have his way; you find out very quickly he's a thighs kind of man.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Thick Thighs Save Lives

You know, without a shadow of a doubt, that all it would take for Dante to break free of your flimsy little handcuffs is a twist of his wrists. But he's considerate, if not a bit obsessed with pleasing you, and he plays along.

At least for a few minutes. 

You take your time gliding your heat along the top of his thigh, making sure you’re spread and flush against him where he can feel just how wet you are against his skin. His cock twitches up to greet you as you slide toward him, dripping back onto his stomach, his chest heaving with the effort of restraining himself. 

"You're gonna kill me one day," he whines, tentatively pulling at the handcuffs. "C'mon. Let me touch you."

"In a minute. I'm having fun."

He jerks his thigh up against you, rocking you backwards until you nearly fall back onto his chest. You rut down against him even harder just to spite him, laughing, knowing he's struggling harder than he lets on. 

As you pick up your pace, grinding up and back over the slope of his muscles, you can hear him rattling his handcuffs. You expect them to have already been broken and you're shocked that he's taking this long to get shed of them, but you know he's seconds from losing control.

Your fingers snaking between your hips and his leg in hopes of stealing brief touches had him yanking at the restraints. The little snap of cheap metal breaking sends your heart skittering up into your throat; you barely register what it is before he rolls you onto your stomach beneath him, hips canted off the bed, his knee pressing hard into your core just to hear you whine. 

"I counted. It was a whole minute," he growls, rocking his knee into you. "I haven't had my payback for that little stunt you pulled under my desk."

He straddles one of your legs for a moment until he can gather the other beneath him. For a moment, you complain, unsure of what he's doing until you feel him lift you to your knees and his cock glide between the softest parts of your thighs. The angle forces the hard tip to press into you a little deeper, hitting _every_ sweet spot until his hips are flush with yours and you can feel him throbbing against your core. 

"How is that something that requires payback?" you ask, struggling to speak as he wiggles against you. 

"It just is."

"Or is that just you trying to justify--"

As if to prove his point, he snakes a hand between your legs you to align himself, drawing a lazy circle around your clit until you jerk back against him.

"Maybe I'm just not feelin' the games tonight, honeybuns," he sighs, his other hand curling around your throat carefully. "I mean, I am. But on my terms for once."

He rocks his hips back, making a tentative thrust forward. It takes him a moment to find the perfect spot, adjusting so that he can move without too much friction, but it requires a little effort to work your own wetness and his pre-cum over your skin to make a smooth glide. Each trying thrust is agony to you; you can feel his chin on your shoulder as he uses your body for leverage, slowly working himself into a comfortable pace that's just slow enough to drive you wild. 

The only thing you can think to do is reach behind you to grasp at his hair, urging him on as he works you with his fingers and the steady rhythm of his hips. Every time the head of his cock slips past your entrance you plead with him to just _take you_, the tease is _too much_, but he laughs and continues until you're teetering on the edge of no return.

"Is there a reason we haven't done this before?" he asks softly. You can hear the strain in his voice -- he's as close as you are -- and you have to bite your lip to keep yourself together. "You're so soft. So warm."

You can't answer. All you can do is pant desperately as his hand tightens around the base of your throat, worsening the ache blooming deep in your hips.

All it takes is for him to whisper your name, coarse and husky in your ear, and you crumple against him as blinding relief washes over you in waves. He steadies you for only a moment until you feel him push you forward and down into the pillows face-first, roughly, his hips snapping forward to slide into you with one smooth thrust. 

Your keen is smothered by the pillows. He pounds into you relentlessly, ignoring your pleas as your orgasm peaks. It feels like an eternity until he finally breaks, yanking you backwards by the waist so he can bury himself as deep as possible when he spills. 

There's no attempt to keep the sheets clean. 

"Are we even?" you breathe, squirming beneath him.

"Not even remotely."


End file.
